The present invention relates to board games and, more particularly, to a board game which utilizes as a fundamental element therein the concept of a lottery.
Many states are now operating state lotteries and a high interest in the general public has arisen in lotteries.
A fundamental shortcoming is present in most all multiple player games in that during a given round of play only a single player is involved while the remaining players must wait their turn. There is a need for a game in which all players participate in each round.
The board game of the present invention appeals to the high public interest in lotteries and also provides a game in which each player participates in every round.